


Memento Mori - Remember Death

by fulltimeiidasimp



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: #UnusAnnusIsOverParty, Bittersweet, Goodbyes, Hugs, Sad, accepting death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimeiidasimp/pseuds/fulltimeiidasimp
Summary: The clock keeps ticking, it never stops, not until it reaches 0. But then it's too late, they're ready to go.Memento MoriUnus Annus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Memento Mori - Remember Death

"Annus, do we have to leave?", Unus asked quietly, black tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the ticking clock.

00:15:26

"Yes Unus, yes we do.", Annus told him. "But it's going to be okay. Mark and Ethan did good this year."  
"They have been the best ones so far haven't they?", he asked his friend with a small smile. "Out of everyone, they were the closest."  
"They were.", Annus replied. "I never expected any of that to happen. But it's complete."

00:10:12

"Do you think we're free now?", Unus asked hopefully.  
"Oh Unus, we're never going to be free.", He said, looking at the glass around them sadly. "They did it though, that's all that matters."  
"Will they remember? Every single one of them?", Unus asked, a tear or two slipping down his pale face, leaving a black trail.   
"Not all of them.", Annus said truthfully. "Some will eventually forget us, but that's okay, they're only human."

00:07:32

"What about you Annus? Will you forget?"  
"I could never forget.", Annus whispered. "It's almost time, we're almost done."  
Both of them gazed at the timer, it was mesmerizing, watching the minutes tick by. So much time gone.

00:04:00

"A-annus", Unus said, making his friend turn towards him. "I don't wanna die. We still have time, don't we? We c-can we can stop the timer can't we? It doesn't have to end now."  
"Unus…", He said sadly, looking at his friend who had tears trailing down his face. Annus pulled him into a tight hug, the last minute of the clock going down. "It's going to be alright. I promise, everything's going to be okay. It won't hurt."

00:00:10

"Memento Mori", they whispered, arms still wrapped tightly around one another. "We'll be remembered."

00:00:00


End file.
